Arnold's Wish
by Helga's Locket
Summary: Arnold makes a wish he soon regrets. And he will get the surprise of his life when the results of his wish are determined, and it ruined the life of everyone-well, almost-around him. Read the story for more info, and trust me, you won't be sorry. Not a le
1. Default Chapter

Okay, so I was digging pretty deep here…Kinda sorta different from my other stories…This one is about, well, Arnold, and what he really doesn't know. Lol. It's kinda sad, and he gets his wish and is immensely surprised by its outcome and the results of it… He doesn't realize how important Helga is to him, how important he is to Helga, and how important it is that they met in the first place. So, yeah, it's DEEP. I think it'll be a good one, the idea just popped into my head. So, here it is. I don't wanna give a whole lot away, so to find out what happens, read the story! If you've read my other stories, you probably know that I don't take long to update. So, I'm hoping that'll be the case here! Well, here's the disclaimer!  
DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Craig B. So if you want me to write for Hey Arnold, you're going to have to give Craig a holler hehe…although I doubt that'll be the case. Anywho, this is my story, and if you don't like it, TOUGH! IT'S GOOD DARNIT! I HATE CRITICS! GAAAAAAAAH! Okay, er…hehe…no not really, I'm my own worst critic…what are you still reading this for? You should be reading the story! Go on! Read! Yeesh!  
  
Arnold's Wish  
Chapter 1  
I felt a spit wad hit the back of my head. Irritated, I swatted the thing out of my hair, not realizing that a snowfall of them were coming out in the process. I turned around and glared.  
"Cut it out, Helga!" I snapped, angry.  
"What?" she asked innocently, giving a slight cackle and throwing another.  
I growled, but kept it to myself.  
I'm not an angry person. I don't really get temperamental very often. It's just when I'm with Helga.  
  
At lunch, she purposely tripped me while I was heading towards my seat, knocking me flat on my face-right into my tray of food. The entire room was filled with laughter, led by Helga herself, who was now pointing at me and laughing evilly.  
I once again growled and sucked it up.  
  
In the hallway, I was walking to my next class with Gerald, turning a corner, when who do I run into but Helga.  
I mentally kicked myself. Why did this always happen?  
"Arnold! I mean, watch where you're going, football head!" she hollered at me.  
It was always insults with her. The highlight of her day was to bring me down.  
I guess I just don't know why.  
Maybe she's just mean.  
Anger boiled inside of me. Anger? Where did that come from?  
I erupted, unaware of my outburst. "NO! I'm TIRED of being bullied and insulted! I'm TIRED of spit wads and trips in the hall! And more than anything I'm tired of YOU! I wish I never met you, Helga!"  
What had I just said?!?! No, I would never…I couldn't! That's just not like me. No, even though I was angry with her, even though all of those things are true, I wouldn't say that!  
And yet, I had. All eyes were on me, totally baffled. Shocked. Everyone stood in their places, frozen.  
Except Helga. She stopped where she was, and turned to face me. To my surprise, there was a hurt look on her face, which she instantly covered up.  
Clenched fists, sleeves rolled up, she stomped towards me and stood in my face.  
Every word was a pang in my heart. "FINE. I hope you get your wish, Arnoldo. But don't say I didn't warn you, bucko. You shouldn't wish that. You just might get it."  
And with that, she disappeared into the crowd, pushing various kids who stood in her way aside.   
Now all eyes were on me. It wasn't like me to say something so cruel. To yell at her. To get so angry. Because, really, when I thought about it, I was becoming her.  
Embarrassed, ashamed, and reluctantly, I turned my back from the stares and headed to my class. Gerald soon followed after, after awakening from the shock.  
As soon as I got to my desk, I rested my head in my hands and groaned, not wanting to live with myself for my wish. Feeling terrible for it.  
Because I meant it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Wishes Can Come True

Chapter 2  
  
There was a crack in the universe. A big, black hole, and it was pulling me into it. There was no escaping the dark void. Just accept defeat.  
I screamed, while swirling into the hole of blackness. But no one was there to hear me.  
And then, my heartbeat quickened when I heard another voice, echoing my own scream. I knew who it was.  
"HELGA!" I yelled, trying to get to her, so that I wouldn't be alone. So that neither of us would be sucked in, and if we were, we'd go together.  
Her head snapped up, and her eyes looked into mine. I did not see the Helga I knew, the bully, but instead I saw a poor, tormented, heartbroken child, about to sink to her most ultimate doom.  
I reached out my hand for hers, but she didn't even attempt to take it. So, alone, both of us were pulled into the darkness…  
"HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!"  
My alarm clock. I swatted at it, annoyed. My dream had been so intense, so…real.  
I got up, rubbed my head. For some reason I felt like I'd just been run over by a truck.  
I quickly got dressed, took to the bathroom to get ready for school, and went downstairs for breakfast. Silent all the while.  
At the table, I kept my eyes on my bowl of cereal, pretending to be preoccupied. My grandparents noticed this and just stared, waiting for the opportunity to jump in with a conversation. Wanting to "discuss" it.  
When I was done eating, I put my bowl in the sink and walked away. Not a word was said.  
That was odd. I'd been expecting them to say something. For Grandpa to give me one of his lectures, or to recall a childhood story, or just to ask me what was bothering me. But neither of them said anything.   
When I got back to my room, I was surprised to find a bright light. I shut the door slowly, leaning against it as I gaped at this dome-shaped light. Hard to make out, a woman stood within the light, staring back at me. A slight smile crept upon her face, a mocking smile, laughing at my ignorance.  
"Hello, Arnold," the woman said, her voice that of an angel's. Was she an angel? Well, there was light, and she had a beautiful voice, so one could conclude that that were the case.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" I demanded. Always the first questions a person asks.  
She shook her head, ashamed at me. "It's not what I want. It's what you want. I'm going to give you what you want. I'm going to show you what you're asking for."  
I blinked. From the light? From confusion? Astonishment? Probably all.  
I gulped. What was she saying?  
She smiled once more, much more gently this time, as she swept a light upon me, forcing me to cover my eyes from the sudden burst of light that thrust itself upon me.  
When I opened my eyes, the light was gone. And so was she.   



	3. A Twist of Fate

Hehehe…I'm so evil…okay, here's Chapter Three! This is SOOO sad!!! I can't believe I just wrote this! That I would do this! NOOOOOOO!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Alone. Alone, and afraid, and…alone.  
This was what I felt. Every day of my life. Parents who ignored me. Kids who rejected me. Teachers who refused to acknowledge me.  
Not a friend in the world. Love was a fairy tale I'd grown out of long ago. Sometimes you just have to accept that life can't always be full of fantasies and dreams. Soon enough, you have to wake up.  
I was Helga Pataki. The shy, quiet, mysterious, lonely girl, just crying out for a little affection, for a little attention. But did I ever find it? No.  
I was the girl that geeks felt sorry for. The girl popular kids looked down on and looked through, and normal kids made fun of.  
That was me. Helga G. Pataki. Doomed to be forever alone.  
A shadow fell upon me. I didn't even look up. I knew who it was.  
In a quiet, emotionless tone, I spoke. The words came out in a stutter, because I'm not used to speaking. When you don't talk much, the times you do speak are awkward. Which makes it that much harder to say anything at all in the first place.  
"Hey, Brainy," I said softly.  
Brainy was…my friend. I suppose. My admirer, yes, but I had no one else in the world, so I might as well consider him my friend. At least I wasn't so alone when he was around.  
Brainy likes me likes me, but I just don't feel that way about him. I've apologized to him countless times, but my feelings aren't something I can really control. I can't force myself to love him. I'd be living a lie.  
So, he's just my friend. He can be kind of creepy sometimes, but I live with it. Brainy has a hard time talking, too--he wheezes a lot, so he tends to keep to himself a lot. When he does talk, he doesn't say much. I can understand how he feels, because I can relate more to how he feels. Probably why we make such good friends.  
There's this kid in my class named Arnold. He never talks to me, and barely even notices I exist. I know nothing about him, except I guess he's a dreamer. And he has a football head.  
He seems nice enough. That is, to the other kids. He helps a lot of people out. He seems intent on "doing the right thing".   
And yet, has he ever once helped me? No. Has he ever gone out of his way to say hi? No. I don't really know why, either. It's like there's a wall between us, like he never even sees me when I'm right there in front of him.  
If I weren't so shy, I could probably talk to him. I could probably be his friend. But I'm just too quiet, and he's too ignorant, and that's how it is.  
There's this girl named Phoebe. She's really smart, almost a know-it-all, but she's really shy and modest about it most of the time. Her intelligence intimidates me. If she weren't so smart, maybe I wouldn't feel so inferior to her. I could see a friendship between us, I guess--but it would just be too weird.  
Anyway, I don't need friends. I don't need anyone. I'm doing fine alone. As long as everyone thinks I'm invisible, I'll be saved of heartache.   
Except for one slight fallback. Now my heart aches all the time.  
I remember my first day of preschool. It had been raining, and my parents were ignoring me and giving Olga all of their love and attention. I had to walk to school, by myself, and in the process I lost my lunch box to a dog and got splashed by mud.  
I remember meeting Arnold for the first time. Or, well, almost meeting him. He had an umbrella with him, and was getting out of his car and being escorted by his grandpa to the preschool. And he looked at me. There was a weird feeling I got at that moment, I don't know how to describe it.  
Like the entire universe was being turned upside down. Like life seized to exist. Like time was being toyed with, and there was nothing I could do to prevent this catastrophe.  
I had shivered, and shrugged the feeling off, dragging myself into the school.   
Alone.  



	4. *Come into the light, Come into the ligh...

OMG…I actually CRIED after reading the last chapter I just wrote! That was SOOO sad! *Wipes tears* I am so serious, too! I was really in tears… *Sigh* I don't know how I do it…lol…okay, I don't know if anyone else got a similar reaction, but well…that was mine, and I'm the writer of it for crying out loud! Okay, enough of my babbling, onto chapter 4! YAY!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I shivered. A cold chill ran down my spine. This was too creepy. I looked down at my feet, an indescribable sadness coming over me. All this because of one wish?  
How could my not meeting Helga have such an impact on her? On Phoebe? On…me?  
I shuddered. Feeling a presence behind me, I turned around.   
"Hello, Arnold. I see you've observed Helga and yourself, as well as Phoebe. Would you like to know how this has effected others in your life?"  
It wasn't a question and I knew it. I didn't want to know. I had a feeling that, if this had such a traumatic effect on Helga, it wouldn't be much better for anyone else.  
Soon I was brought to the boarding house. As if it wasn't weird enough what I'd witnessed earlier, now I was taken to the boarding house? How did anyone in the boarding house have anything to do with my meeting Helga? Oh, well, might as well go along with it.  
Once again, the light faded, and I found myself amidst a slightly familiar room. Only now it was covered with boxes, and junk was thrown all over the place. I saw a picture on the floor, face-down.  
I heard crying in the other room, and entered to investigate.  
Mr. Hyunh.   
"HUH?" I had to gasp, exasperated.  
Apparently, I was a ghost of some sort, because he didn't even turn around or acknowledge the sound.   
Mr. Hyunh was in hysterics. He took out his hanky and blew his nose, sobbed some more, and would continue this cycle endlessly.  
Out of instinct, I walked back to the other room and picked up the picture I'd seen on the floor. I stared at it for the longest time, trying to put two and two together.  
It was Mr. Hyunh's daughter. But what did this have anything to do with his daughter?  
I couldn't think of any reason why Mr. Hyunh would be so upset--especially any reason relating to the fact that "I never met Helga". What was going on?  
The light again. And there, within the light once more, was the woman, now very annoyed with me, but patient. She sighed, put her head in her hands, and mumbled to herself.  
Then, sighing once again, she took me by the hand and drew me into the light.  
I assumed she was taking me somewhere else. To see someone else in my life. How horrible they turned out.  
I was still trying to figure out what Mr. Hyunh was so upset about.   
Okay, judging by the picture on the floor, I guess it might have something to do with his daughter…  
But right now wasn't the time to think. There would be plenty of time for that later. Now she was showing me to another destination. Taking me somewhere else.  
I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the worst…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. She loves me, She loves me not. Operati...

Okay, now this is something Arnold will NEVER totally figure out…well, not until Helga's secret is revealed-WHICH IT WON'T BE! (not yet…not until the movie). Anyway…because of his denseness and his lack of knowledge, this will have Arnold TOTALLY confused…and it'll probably have you thinking a little too. I put a lot of thought into this, so, enjoy! J  
  
Chapter 5  
  
There I was. Me. I looked exactly the same. To me, it was as if nothing had changed.  
Lila came over to me. Lila was coming over to me--why wasn't I happy about it?! I just sat there, looked up from my book, and smiled at her, then went back to reading the book.  
"Arnold, I am looking oh so forward to working on the assignment together."  
I smiled, but didn't take my eyes off of my book. "Yeah, it'll be great."  
What was I doing?! I mean, this was LILA! Didn't I care? Wasn't I excited? Anything?  
Lila walked away, went back to her desk and I looked up from my book with a big, dumb, goofy smile on myself. There! I knew I'd be excited! Wait…now I just look stupid like that…  
"Ruth," I said, dreamily. "Ruth, Ruth, Ruth."   
I closed my eyes and sighed, clutching the notebook I'd been sketching in. A picture of Ruth McDougal was drawn on the notebook paper.  
"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, disbelieving. "I got over her on Valentines Day! Why do I still like her!"  
A realization set in. "Wait…Did Helga have something to do with this? Was it through her that I got over Ruth? That I started liking Lila in the first place? But…that makes no sense!"  
I began to pound my head against the wall nearest me, trying to hit myself back to reality. But no, I was still here, still in this world, with this life. A world where I still liked Ruth, I only liked Lila, Helga was a shy, quiet girl, Phoebe was a smart, kind of geeky kid, where Mr. Hyunh cried himself to sleep at night, and I…was a total loser!  
Okay, a lot to take in. Just breathe, I told myself. Eventually you'll look back and laugh at this.  
I looked among my classmates, trying to see what other changes my wish had made.  
Gerald was shaking his head, looking at me like I was the biggest moron on the planet.  
"Man, Arnold. I've said it before and I'll say it again-Ruth doesn't like you! She doesn't like you, she never has liked you, she's never going to like you. Plus, she's a sixth grader!"  
"Hey, it could happen!" I said defensively, then clutched the notebook and sighed.  
I gagged, wanting to hit *myself* for such stupidity. Listen to the man!  
Okay, so, Gerald seemed a little annoyed with me, but that was about it. Most of my other classmates seemed the same.   
My eyes stopped on Stinky. Once Helga had "gone out" with him. I don't know why, or what was up with it, but he'd told me he fell in love with her. From the looks of Helga, I doubted she'd ever had a boyfriend, and I really doubted she'd ever even talked to Stinky much.  
It was right in front of me, but somehow it was out of my reach. Why couldn't I understand? What was missing from this puzzle? What hadn't I taken into consideration?  
And once again, the bright light--and the woman--greeted me, welcoming me to its presence. I was absorbed into the light, and taken to the place I dreaded to be brought to. But I knew it was important that I see what I was about to see. I let out a deep sigh, and stepped out of the light, back into a dark void…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. I don't know you, but I love you

Okay, this is sort of a sad chapter…but at least I wasn't in tears…that was bad…anyway, if you're saying to yourself, "But Helga LOVES him! How could she just…not…LOVE HIM…just because they never talked?"…well…this will…sort of…explain it. She still loves him; she can feel something, some weird…force…but she doesn't understand it. And besides, she doesn't know what love feels like. Not really. So…yeah. Okay I'll let you read now! Here's Chapter 6! Wow! I've already got 6 chapters and I just started writing it 3 hours ago! Of course now my eyes are all red and puffy and in extreme PAIN but…that's not important, is it?  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Helga sobbed into her pillow. I had a feeling she did this every night, in this world. She tried to keep it quiet. Tried to hide her pain.  
Did the Helga in *my* world do that? Hide her pain? Did Helga cry herself to sleep at night?  
Probably not. In this world, her only friend seemed to be BRAINY. In my world, she had Phoebe…and me. Well, maybe I wasn't as good of a friend as I could have been, but could she blame me? She's always mean and nasty to me; always insulting and bullying me. Of course I didn't appreciate her.  
But this, this hurt. Just seeing her cry like that. Seeing her alone, rejected, and ignored. No wonder she was a bully. She wanted to avoid THIS.   
I looked around her room. It was different than her room in the other world. Back there, when I'd gone into her room, there was hearted wallpaper; now the walls were painted black. Back there, she wore pink every day, her room had been pink, her dress had been pink…her bow had been pink.  
How could I have overlooked it! Her bow! I can't believe I didn't notice before! In this world, Helga didn't have her bow! This whole time, she'd been without it.  
Her dress was still pink. She still wore the familiar white t-shirt, the same white shoes.  
But where was the bow? Why wasn't she wearing it?  
Suddenly, Helga sat upright, wiped her tears, and let out a gasp. She looked around the room wildly, but saw nothing.  
In a scared, vulnerable voice, she whimpered. "W-who's there?"  
My eyeballs popped out of my skull. A creepy sensation ran all throughout my body. She could feel me. Maybe she couldn't see me, or even hear me-but she could feel me.  
Even though I doubted she could hear, I tried to speak to her anyway. "Helga, Helga it's me, Arnold."  
When she didn't hear anything, Helga shrugged, and once again returned to burying her face in her pillow; but now she'd stopped crying. About two minutes later, she laid on her back, staring at the ceiling.   
"What did I do to deserve this?" she said aloud, not asking anyone in particular.  
However, it reached my ears, and I felt a pang of guilt and responded solemnly.  
"Nothing, Helga. You did nothing."  



	7. The Little Black Book

OH, MAN! I just HAD to add that last line! I was doing FINE until I read the last line, and then, bam…tears…lol…okay, well. The last chapter was short, but necessary. We're getting closer to the end…In this one, Arnold is STILL at Helga's. We're going to see what effect this has on her FAMILY. Hmm…should be interesting…I would know; I haven't even started WRITING it yet…hehe…  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I was surprised that "the light" hadn't appeared yet, or taken me back. I'd assumed I'd seen all I needed to see here. But apparently there was something else she wanted me to see.  
I doubted it would be anything good.  
Boy, did I hit home on that one.  
I'd fallen asleep watching Helga cry herself to sleep…Don't ask me how I was capable of falling asleep in this world, it was all confusing enough as it was. I didn't need to complicate things by asking myself stupid questions like that.  
Anyway, when I awoke, I discovered Helga had already awaken as well. She had already gotten dressed, and was writing in some sort of journal. It was a little black book. There was something very creepy about that, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.  
I just sat and watched her for a while, sitting in the corner of her room. She was lying on her bed, on her stomach, furiously writing away in her journal/diary thing.   
There was a slight smile after she was finished, a satisfied look of accomplishment. This was the first time I'd ever seen her smile--really smile--in this world. I couldn't help but smile, too.  
That is, until the booming sound of Big Bob took it away. And then, she was left to her all too familiar misery.   
"OLGA! GET DOWN HERE, YOU NEED TO GET TO SCHOOL!"  
There was a look of dismay on her face at the thought of school, or her father--I really couldn't tell which she was upset about. Probably both.  
"What do you care? All you care about is Olga and your beeper empire," she mumbled to herself. "Besides, it's not like I haven't skipped before. You never did notice."  
Reluctantly, she grabbed her bag, put her black book in it, and headed downstairs, where she was met by her father.  
I've met Helga's dad before. And I guess I could understand why she resented him so much, because quite frankly, I didn't like him so much, either.   
"What, Bob?" Helga grumbled, not in the mood.  
"Look, your sister is going to be home for the week, so I want you home right after school. No ifs, ands or buts, little missy. And NO SKIPPING! If there's ANYTHING that disappoints me more than having you for a daughter, it's having a daughter that SKIPS. We Patakis aren't quitters!"  
I was shocked. Absolutely shocked. This was the worst I've ever heard from Helga's dad--ever. Maybe he was worse in this world. Then again, what if this was how he treated her back in my world?   
As much as I hated to believe or think that, it was still in the corner of my mind. My head was full of "what ifs".   
I could see Helga grit her teeth. "Sure, Bob. Whatever you say. No skipping for me. Wouldn't want to disappoint you," she added sarcastically. Apparently, Bob had missed the sarcasm in her tone because he didn't seem too bothered by it.  
Just then, I saw her mother in the kitchen. She was reaching into the cupboard, trying to get something from the top shelf. Helga saw this and rolled her eyes, then turned her attention away and reached for the doorknob.  
"Well, if that's all you wanted to tell me, I'll be going to school now," she said spitefully. I didn't blame her.  
She was acting more like the Helga I knew when she was home. At least, when she was around her father.   
I followed Helga as she left her house. As soon as she stepped out, I saw her break into a run--in the opposite direction of the school.  
And then, I felt the light surround and embrace me.  



	8. Some things change, some don't

This chapter is so sad! I can't believe I wrote that! Jeez! What is it with me? Me and my sensitivity! Lol! Okay, well, just thought I'd mention, I just now wrote that poem-it is entirely mine. Muahahaha! Anywho, this is SOO sweet, and just proof that, despite the fact that they never met, Helga is still in love with Arnold, and she has (apparently) just figured it out. You'll figure it out in the poem. You will all love this.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The light ascended, leaving me once again amidst the classroom. Mr. Simmons was talking about the annual poetry contest, getting ready to declare the winner.  
With a strange look on his face, he announced it.   
"And the winner this year-Helga Pataki!"  
I saw Helga slump in her chair, trying to hide the stares. Finally, at least, she was acknowledged for something.  
Mr. Simmons continued. "Helga's poem is titled 'Distant'.  
"I gaze into a clouded sky,  
And watch as days just pass me by.  
Unaware that you are there,  
Trembling in my dark despair.  
You're all I love and all I know,  
From rain to heat and hail to snow.  
I wonder why you never care,  
Or why you never saw me there.  
And even though you have no clue,  
For all my life I'm loving you."  
The class was silent, and Mr. Simmons went to tears. I had to admit, I myself was surprised that this was written by Helga, even though it was another Helga. Deep down, it was the same Helga all along.  
And then, I was transported back. I was now back in my familiar room, and the light reappeared. I stared at the woman, who was now smiling at me, proud of my progress.  
"So, what now?" I asked, anxious. I didn't want to return to that world. Didn't want my wish to come true. And now all that was left was her answer.  
She laughed, a good, hearty laugh.   
"Now you go back to where you began. And, hopefully, you'll have learned something. I never had any intentions of making your wish a reality. You need to think before you say something, though, Arnold. You never know how much your words will effect a person--even if it is someone you don't think cares."  
I looked down at my hands, fidgeting. I was still uncertain of what she wanted to do.  
It was like she read my mind. She smiled. "Just follow your heart, Arnold. Follow your instincts. They've worked for you so far. Just rely on that and you'll be fine. Never forget, Arnold."  
And then, the light faded and she was gone.  



	9. A Perfect Ending?

Chapter 9  
  
I knocked on her door. I was so nervous, by now I was shaking. But I knew I had to do this.  
I heard the sound of Bob hollering something at the tv. I assumed it was football. It took a long time before the door was thrust open, and when it was, a very surprised Helga stood at the door.  
"Arnold!? I mean, what are you doing here, football head?" she shouted angrily.  
I didn't care; I gave her a big, emotional hug. When I let go she almost fainted from shock.  
I saw her shake her head, snapping back into reality. It must have come as quite a surprise to her.  
"I'm…sorry, Helga. For…for everything. I'm sorry I blew up at you in the hall, I'm sorry I wished I never met you, I'm sorry that I meant it. And I'm sorry I was so stupid to realize this whole time what was right in front of me. I'm sorry I'm a moron," I said timidly, out of breath.  
Helga just stood there, still recovering from shock. I hadn't realized how dramatic that had been for her.   
"A-Arnold, I-" Helga stuttered, unsure of her words. I could hear a true attempt at kindness in her voice, but I cut her off. I didn't want to hear her stutter. It brought back the bad memories.  
"Please don't apologize to me, Helga. You don't need to. I may not understand everything, but I see a lot more than I used to now. I just came here to apologize. You don't have to say anything."  
Slowly, regaining her composure, Helga spoke. "No. I have to say a lot. And I think it's about time I start saying some of it. Arnold, I'm sorry for treating you like crap, and for making you feel so bad at school today. I'm sorry for taking out my frustrations on you, and for all the pain I've caused you in the past 6 years. You don't deserve that, and I'm sorry."  
I looked into her eyes. She had been so sincere, and I knew she meant it. And in her eyes, I did not see the bully, nor the vulnerable child I saw in the other world. I saw Helga.  
I smiled and let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't the same Helga I saw in the other world, but deep down she was what I'd always thought and hoped she'd be.   
"So…was that all you wanted?" she asked, breaking the silence.  
I shook my head, still a bit uncertain. "No. But…I think I already got it."  
Helga had a very confused look on her face, not comprehending. But I just smiled, and left it a mystery. Now it was her turn to ponder.  
I turned and walked away, into the night. I felt Helga's eyes upon me, but shook it off and continued my path. I had a feeling things would be a little interesting from now on. And I was finally starting to get a clue.  
Of course, there was still a lot I didn't know. A lot I wanted to know. Still a lot of questions that were never answered.  
Maybe one day, they would be.  
Not today.  
  
The End  
  
Ha ha ha! You thought she was gonna tell him, didn't ya! Like I would do that! Tsk tsk tsk, don't you know me by now? I said no real revelations, and I meant it! Well, there ya are, the end of the story. And no, I don't plan on making a sequel, because if I did it would only be like 5 paragraphs about Helga still not telling him, trying to keep her cover, but once in a while letting it down. Who'd wanna read that? Well, you probably would, but it would be a waste of my time writing it. So, let it be up to the imagination. Yeah, you've all got it, otherwise you wouldn't be on this last page, interested, reading my every word! Okay, well, I really liked how this story turned out…I'm STILL crying over chapter 3...man…that was just intense…chapter 8 got me, too…that poem, mostly…Just…everything…the fact that she still loves him, even though they never really met, even though he ignores her and even though everything is different…It just got me…cuz it's not what I was expecting…Gah, why do I do that to myself?! I'm such a sap! Well, there ya go peeps, that's the story, and there's really not a whole lot more to say…unless you really wanna hear me babble on about it! Well, PLEASE REVIEW! And I don't take well to negative criticism, so if you actually have some after reading this, please keep it light because my ego is already low as dirt as it is…I love it when I receive positive responses, because then it inspires me to be better. Tips and stuff can help too, they will let me know what to be careful of next time, just keep it nice…if you can…anyway…man, I am TOO sensitive…Just please review, I like to know that people have read my story and what they think of it…read my other stories if you like, just click on my name if you haven't already mastered the technique…C ya!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
